


herbalist

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic-Users, Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: witcher!sehun & herbalist/alchemist!luhan





	herbalist

Together with his blades and satchel, Sehun rides on horseback along the path, sun low in the sky. In the distance - a hut peeking through the brush, specks of colour on the ground and in the trees. Satchel feeling empty on his side, he commands Zephyr to go faster.

Soon enough the hut is fully visible, surrounded by vegetation: herbs, flowers, fruit. Zephyr slows down, until Sehun brings her to a halt. He jumps down and ties the horse to the fence, studying his surroundings. The hut isn't too far from the closest village, but far enough away from other people - a still quietness hanging in the air. Though Sehun suspects it might, on the occasion, be disturbed by a bandit or three passing through.

He passes deathbell, wolfsbane and arenaria as he walks the few steps from his mare to the wooden door. Finding it slightly ajar, he pushes it open, only to have a mixture of smells flow into his nose. There's potion bottles on the shelves, vials of dust-like substances, jars of feathers and other things obtained from monsters.

A few steps into the room, he spots who he assumes to be the shop owner, back turned as he sorts out the stock. The man soon turns around, looking slightly caught off guard when he sees Sehun. 

Sehun's breath catches in his throat. The man, though with a few dirt stains on his tunic - assumably through the upkeep of his large garden - is possibly the most beautiful person Sehun has ever laid eyes on.

"Hello!" The shop owner offers a warm smile, puts the vial in his hand down on the counter. "You're new here. What can I help you with?"

"Uh," is all that Sehun's brain seems to come up with. He's completely forgotten why he even rode here. "Just. Need to pick up some ingredients." 

"Anything in particular?"

Sehun opens his bag, taking a piece of paper out. The corners are dog eared, the handwriting is a barely intelligible mess. Writing has never really been his forte, hands better trained to hold the hilt of a sword.

He reads out the ingredients on the list and the man nods, moving to a shelf to pick up the ingredients.

"Want me to show you where everything is?" he asks, turning his head back to look at Sehun.

Sehun fiddles with his satchel. "Aren't you busy?" 

"I've barely done a thing all day," the man says with a smile, "hardly anyone has stopped by."

Sehun nods. "Why not, then." 

The shop owner shows him all different kinds of substances, and gives descriptions on them when Sehun asks, though Sehun isn't sure whether he really wants to know or if he just likes the sound of the other's voice. Near the back of the shop is the more grotesque ingredients, such as drowner brains and eyes from various creatures. 

When the mini tour is over, Sehun watches as the man sorts all the ingredients for him. 

"Can I get your name?" he asks as he wraps up some fool's parsley, briefly looking up at Sehun as he does so.

"Uh. Sehun. I'm Sehun."

"Nice to meet you, Sehun," the man smiles, holding out a hand. "I'm Luhan." Sehun takes his hand, and Luhan holds it even after they've shaken. "You're a witcher?"

Sehun swallows. Many people aren't fond of his 'kind', but it's not exactly like he conceals it when he has his medallion around his neck. "I'm technically still in training."

Luhan lifts up his hair a little, showing off his subtle pointy ears. "I'm a half-elf. No judgment here."

Sehun nods, relief washing over him and Luhan lets go of his hand, letting the witcher get his coin out.

"Maybe I'll see you again soon?" Luhan suggests once the ingredients are in Sehun's satchel and the coin is with Luhan.

Sehun can’t help the small smile hips lips automatically move into. "Maybe,” he says, knowing fully well he’ll come back soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> what is actual decent writing lmao


End file.
